One Trip With The Doctor
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Liz is a normal girl in a normal house with a normal family, or is she? While reading a book in the park, a strange man comes up next to her and bothers her with a whole bunch of questions. She thinks nothing of it at the time, but soon she will find out who this man really is, and what he is after...
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through the trees and bushes, making the air vibrate with the sound of leaves rustling. Cars buzzed passed the small park on the edge of town where young children played. The sky was cloudy, as usual in Washington, and the wind was terribly cold.

As a few kids ran around the field screaming and laughing, a young girl sat on her blanket across from the park. She was propped up against a tree, a book by the name of Evergreen in her lap. Her red and black reading glasses were set at the tip of her nose and her eyes darted excitedly from on sentence to the next. Beside her on the blanket, a half eaten mayonnaise and cheese sandwich sat on a paper plate and a closed bottle of Dr. Pepper sat beside that.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" The voice caught the girl by surprise and she jumped, knocking her glasses off her face and onto the ground. She grabbed them, placed them back on her nose and looked up.

The man standing above her smiled happily, fiddling with his bowtie. "Well?" He asked, correcting his posture slightly.

"O-oh, sure." The girl replied and scooted over, knocking the soda off the blanket. The man jumped down and sat against the tree, pushing his elbows into her arm. The girl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but went back to her book.

The man looked over his shoulder, a pair of old round glasses on his face now. "Whatchya readin?" He asked. The girl noticed at that point that he had a British accent.

"None of your business." She replied, scooting over so she was now at the edge of the blanket. A few cats had come around and were munching on her sandwich, but she didn't care.

The man scooted closer, making the girl feel quite uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sitting here and you said I could, and now I'm looking over your shoulder because you said I could sit here right next to you. So, pretty much, it is my business." He smiled at her and looked back at the book. "So, what are you reading?"

The girl left out a long sigh. "If you must know, I'm reading a book called Evergreen."

The man nodded and fixed his bowtie so it was straight. "Ah, yes, oh, don't get too attached to Thomas, he's Ashley's even though they don't get together at the end."

"Do you mind, whoever you are?" The girl shot him an angry look and he became silent. After a few moments, he couldn't stand the silence.

"Forgot to mention my name. I'm the Doctor."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "The Doctor? Like, if I were in danger and I was your friend I would literally scream the Doctor?"

"I thought we were already friends?" He said, nudging her with his arm.

"Well, if we are friends, then that would mean you know who I am." The girl smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to guess it.

"You are Helen, no, Hannah, maybe Jo, or even possibly Martha?" He guessed, but the girl shook her head, laughing somewhat.

"My name is Elizabeth Park, but you can call me Liz." She smiled and looked back at her book, which she closed and put down in the grass beside her. Standing up, she threw her now empty plate into the garbage and took her book and put it into the backpack she had hung on a sturdy branch in the tree. The Doctor sat below her, watching everything she was doing. Once she had finished putting all her stuff into the backpack, she zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Doctor." She said and waved goodbye as she walked off towards home.

* * *

"Liz, can you help me find my tape? I seem to have lost it..." Liz's mother called to her from the office room, but she heard nothing as she was lost in the second book of the Evergreen series, Fireweed. It had been two days since her encounter with the Doctor and she had almost forgotten it.

"Liz, I just called you." Her mother walked into Liz's room and the teen looked up.

"Oh, sorry mom," She closed her book, pushed it beneath her pillow and walked out into the hall with her mother. As she began her search for her mother's tape, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Liz told her mother and jogged out into the living room. She opened the door and gasped.

"Doctor?" She asked as he stepped inside the house and jumped onto the couch. "How did you find my house?"

"Easy. I looked through the TARDIS database-" he stopped and shook his head. "No, sorry, I meant to say I asked your friend Tyler and he told me where to find you."

"You spoke to Tyler about me?!" Liz wanted to faint, but focused her mind and glared at the Doctor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The Doctor stood up and brought out a somewhat large metal wand with a green tip and flipped the top open. "I caught a large something on my sonic screwdriver, something in your house," He stopped and looked at Liz. "But, that can wait. Do you have any food I can eat? "He jumped over the green couch and raced into the kitchen, sliding on the wood flooring and opening up the fridge.

Liz raced after him and grabbed a bag of fishy crackers. "Here, eat this," She told him and tossed the bag over to him, but he ignored it. Instead, he grabbed a large ham that had been thawing and placed it onto the counter. "Where are the knives?" He asked, opening drawers one by one and searching through them.

"The top drawer on the left side of the fridge," Liz pointed to it and the Doctor opened it up, grabbed a long sharp knife, and closed the drawer and turned towards the ham, a funny gleam in his eyes.

Liz watched him from a chair at the table, Fireweed in her hands once more. But now she wasn't reading it. She was only watching the Doctor as he attempted to cook small pieces of ham on the stove. "When are you going to explain to me exactly who you are?" She asked, closing her book and walking over to the Doctor's side.

"I am making a simple lunch," He answered, taking a piece of ham with a fork and placing it onto a plate on the counter beside him. "I haven't eaten yet today."

The teen rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair at the table. "Just don't make a huge mess," She told him and looked down at her book.

As soon as she looked down, she heard rustling around her and looked up to see the Doctor sitting beside her eating a whole bunch of cooked ham pieces. "How'd you get done so fast?" She gasped and watched him as he smiled at her with a greasy mustache.

"I'm a Time Lord, so you can say I sort of control time." He wiped his face with a napkin from in his pocket. "Now, lets see about that big something."


	2. Chapter 2

"What thing?" Liz stood cross armed in the living room, watching the Doctor scan the house with his sonic screw driver, as he had called it.

The Doctor payed no attention to her as he looked at one side of his screw driver. "Of course, of course. I should have known..." he turned around and looked straight at Liz. "Have you got any new bugs in your house, like beetles or ant invasions?"

Liz scrunched her eyebrows as she often did when she was confused. Who would as a silly question like that, especially now? "Uh, yeah, I guess. There have been a few stink bugs around the house lately, but no invasions."

"Well then, let's go find those stink bugs, shall we?" The Doctor smiled and walked quickly down the hall, his screw driver (though to Liz it looked more like a child's toy than a screw driver) out and scanning the walls.

"Liz, who was at the door?" Liz's mother poked her head out of the office and smiled warmly. "Oh, hello." She came over and shook hands with the Doctor. "I'm Liz's mom. Would you care for some coffee or tea, perhaps?"

The Doctor's eyes lit up at the sound of tea. "Tea sounds wonderful, thank you. Now, to find those killer stink bugs!" He swept past Mrs. Park and the older woman raise a confused eyebrow at Liz. Liz just shrugged and followed her new friend to the back of the house.

She found the Doctor with his screw driver flashing green in front of the basement door. "What's down here?" He asked, looking at Liz through the darkness of the hallway.

"That's the basement. My brother Hank lives down there." Liz explained, turning on the hall light.

"Hank? Who names a child Hank?" The Doctor looked quite displeased with her brother's name, but Liz just pushed open the door and flipped the light switch on.

"He isn't home right now, so we can go down and investigate." She told him and followed his lead down the wooden steps.

Liz had only been down here once or twice, since Hank liked to keep things private. The light bulb on the cement ceiling flickered a little and most of the room was completely shrouded in darkness. The Doctor, with his little metal screw driver, turned up the electricity in the bulb so he could see better.

Down at the far corner of the room, a large bed was piled with books and metal objects Liz didn't recognize. At the foot of the bed, the desk Liz's mother had given to Hank was covered with all sorts of metal scraps and mother boards from radios and computers. The only part of the room that was actually clean except the floor was a wooden dresser at the front part of the room.

As they took a few more steps towards the bottom, the Doctor stopped and put his finger to his mouth. "Something is down here. Step lighter, you sound like a wobbling cow."

"Excuse me?" Liz folded her arms and stopped in the middle of the staircase. "I will be as loud as I wish, thank you very much."

The Doctor bit his lip and waved his hands in the air as if signalling a bus. "No, I'm serious, shush, please, just be quiet or you'll alarm-"

"Doctor?" Liz's eyes widened as she saw the floor begin to move towards them. No, not the floor, stink bugs! A whole herd of bugs began to make their way towards the stairs, making their way forward quickly, especially with such short legs.

The Doctor and Liz began to back up towards the door, but it slammed shut behind them. Liz jumped up to it and pulled the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor, help!"

"How would I help?" The Doctor retorted, backing into her.

"Use that screw driver of yours!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and smiled. "Oh, yeah." He pointed it at the knob and it unlocked, letting the two out. They rushed out the door and the Doctor slammed it shut, using his sonic to lock it tight.

Liz bent over, panting from the terror. "Wow..." She gasped.

The Doctor laughed happily. "I know!" He exclaimed.

"What happened down there?" The two looked up as Mrs. Park came through the hall. "I heard yelling and banging. Is everything alright down there?" She reached for the door knob, but the Doctor blocked it with his hand.

"You can't go down there!" He exclaimed, moving in front of her. "It's, uh, uh-" he looked to Liz for help.

She stood beside him. "You're birthday present is down there! Yeah, the Doctor just came over to help finish it, and we're just taking a break." She smiled innocently.

Her mother looked at the door, then back at the Doctor. "You two were only in there for a few moments, not long enough to have a break."

Liz and the Doctor looked at each other. "Uh, the Doctor wanted to have tea before we finished!" Liz told her mother, taking the two cups of tea from her and handing one to the Doctor. "Thanks, mom!" She said and led the Doctor past Mrs. Park and back through the house.

Once out in the kitchen, Liz placed her cup at her place at the table while the Doctor slurped his up. "What were those things?" She asked, looking at the Doctor with a worried gaze.

He stopped drinking his tea and placed it on the table as well. "Those were robots, or did you think they were wood?"

"No, I thought they were real!" Liz mocked him, folding her arms and gazing out the sliding glass door that led to her backyard.

The Doctor stood beside her and shifted his weight. "You know what this means, right?"

Liz looked up at him, confused. "You mean about Hank? Did he break an intergalactic law about building but robots or something?"

"No, no, that would be on Yanho, not Earth. No, I mean," his voice got hushed. "Your brother isn't who he seems to be. No one can sleep on a bed full of metal and books, can they? Which means they don't sleep and that would mean..." He was quiet for a moment, then reached for his tea on the table.

"Means what, Doctor?" Liz asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, which irritated Liz quite so, but she said nothing as the man sipped his drink. She sighed lightly and looked back out the window, happy for there to finally be some silence.

**Ello! So, here it is! The second chapter, so soon after writing the first! Well, that's how I am, I guess. Anyway, hope you Whovians enjoy it a lot, and the third chapter will be up shortly!**

**-Goldmoonrider**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are you from, Doctor...?" Mrs. Park asked as she sat across the table from the strange man. Liz sat on the width of the table, sipping her tea silently and glancing back and forth from one adult to the next. The lights above them had been switched on, since it had already grown dark enough outside.

The Doctor placed his teacup on it's saucer. "Just the Doctor, thank you. I'm from-" He stopped and looked past Mrs. Park, as though thinking about his answer. Then he smiled back at the mother and lifted up his cup to take another sip. "Greenwich, England." He pulled the tea to his lips and placed his gaze firmly on Liz as he drank.

The teenage girl attempted to avoid her gaze from his as her mother turned to her with a question.

"So, where did you both meet?" She added, "And when?"

Liz put her cup down to explain, but the Doctor cut in before she could reply. "We met in the park a couple weeks ago. Had a wonderful time talking about the book she was reading. Anyway, I've got to go, I'll be seeing you both later," He stood up, almost knocking the teacup over as he did, grabbed his sonic screwdriver, or whatever it was, and raced out the door.

Mrs. Park and Liz both watched, eyebrows raised in deep ponder at the sight. Then Mrs. Park sighed and placed her cup beside the counter.

"Well, he was a lovely man," she remarked as she walked past her daughter, then added, "Doctor Who?"

Liz smiled, not answering as she did, and drank another sip out of her cup. The older woman sighed, shrugged, then retreated back to her room.

* * *

Rain poured down on the small house in Olympia, Washington as Liz Park strolled down the hallway, carrying her dirty laundry. As she passed by her brother's room, she noticed a faint buzzing noise and raised an eyebrow in suspicious curiosity. She stopped at the washing room, put the basket of clothes inside, then returned to the door. The strange buzz was still there, and she placed her ear on the wood to listen further.

The buzz continued as she heard voices from within. One she recognized as her brother's; he had returned from his trip up to the mountains and was in his room for the moment. But the other wasn't like anything she had ever heard-the voice was deep, murky, and it cracked as each word came out. It didn't sound as though it was in the room with him, but it sounded muffled as though through a phone.

"... Did they touch anything?" The deep voice asked, sounding as though he was angry and frustrated.

Hank gave a long growl and Liz heard a few things move around in the room. "No, nothing it seems. But..."

There was a pause. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that the stink bugs were activated, that's all." Her brother suddenly sounded worried.

"Then find out who it was and make sure they don't live! It's vital that our plan continue!" The voice was angrier than before, and suddenly a louder buzz was sounded and all was silent.

Liz pulled her ear from the door and covered her had over her mouth. She had to warn the Doctor!

Racing into her room, she snatched the keys up from her nightstand, pulled her satchel over her shoulder, and raced back out to the living room.

"Liz, where are you going?" Her mother's voice paused her attempt out the door.

"Out to the coffee shop!" she replied, anxious to leave.

Her mother's voice finished with, "Okay, be home before dark!"

Without another word, Liz swung out the door and down the sidewalk to her Cherokee Jeep. Jumping in, she turned the ignition and pushed on the gas. The engine rolled, but didn't turn on. She tried again, but failed. Growling in despair, she sat back in her seat and huffed.

"'Ello!" Liz jumped in her chair and screamed in terror as the Doctor poked his head out of the cab of the car.

She let out another angry snarl and slapped him on the cheek. "Don't you dare do that again!" She yelled.

The Doctor exclaimed and coddled his cheek, which was pulsing red. "Wow, you slap hard!" He grinned at her, but Liz just glared back at him.

"What are you doing here again?" She asked darkly. "Shouldn't you be off at home or something? Don't you have a job?" She bit back her words when she looked at his clothing. Now, added to the odd bowtie and suspenders, was a fez placed directly atop his head.

The Doctor's eyes followed hers to his head. "Oh," He snatched the item off and grinned. "Fez's are cool!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Doctor, I was coming to look for you."

"Of course you were, you wanted to be my companion!" He exclaimed, but cut off as he noticed her confused look. Quickly, he fixed himself. "Sorry, I've been alone a little too long. So, what were you going to say?"

She sighed. "I was going to say that Hank was on the phone with someone. I overheard them talking, and the person on the phone said that for their plan to continue whoever came in to Hank's room had to die!"

Suddenly, the Doctor was out the cab door and in the passenger's. He buckled up in the seat and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the car. "Drive."

Liz raised an eyebrow, slightly confused and amused, and turned the motor once more to hear the welcoming growls she was use to. Pushing on the gas, they sped off towards the nearest coffee places.

* * *

"So where exactly are you from?" Liz asked from across the table she and the Doctor were sitting at. They had chosen a cute little coffee shop called Kelly's Coffee and were enjoying some sweet mocha's and a couple chocolate chip cookies, freshly bakes by the coffee shop itself. The aroma of the coffee was strong, along with the noise of the coffee machines in the back. A speaker on the opposite side of the brown-painted room shouted out a few cheery Christmas carols, and a TV sat against the wall playing the movie 'Elf'.

The Doctor's hazel eyes blinked funnily at her. "How old did you say you were?"

Liz ignored the fact that he had just dodged the question and answered. "17. How old are you?"

"1,196." His face was so straight Liz couldn't believe he wasn't being serious.

"But you can't... You'd be dead."

He shrugged. "Then my race would go extinct. So then I can't die. Not until my race continues again."

The teenage girl raised the 'Eyebrow of Question' at him. "You're race? What do you mean? I thought you were British."

He nodded. "I am."

"So... then your race is Britain. So your race hasn't died out at all. It's thriving..."

"No it isn't," He gave a scowl of disapproval. "My race is the Time Lords, like I said in your kitchen the other day. Didn't you hear me? Of course not, you Humans never listen."

Liz snorted. "Shut up, you're not an alien. You can't be. Aliens don't exist..." Her mind raced back to things of the past. Could aliens really exist? Could they really? She'd heard of alien invasions over in Europe, but had never experienced them here in her own home town. No, this was madness, she could never believe in such a thing.

"No, aliens don't exist. They can't! We are alone in the universe. We have to be!"

The Doctor looked at her. "Feel my chest."

Her eyes widened with embarrassment, fear and anger. "No! Why would I do that?"

He didn't take his eyes off her. "Just do it. If you do, you'll believe me. Humans have one heart, right? Well, I have two."

Liz stared at him for a moment, then reached out and felt where his heart should be. It beat strong beneath her palm, and she pulled it away to feel the other side. To her amazement, the same appeared on the other side. How could that be, that a person would have two hearts in one body?

"But..."

"Stop talking!" The Doctor suddenly grabbed his screwdriver (Liz had not seen it in his pocket until now) and opened it. "They're coming."


End file.
